


Miss you

by VillainousReaper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainousReaper/pseuds/VillainousReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years after their tragic break up, Damara realizes she has to face the one that started her downhill spiral. It doesn't quite end how she expects it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss you

He took a step back, hands up with palms facing outward in an instinctively defensive position, face displaying worry and slight fear. What was he so afraid of? Why was he so afraid of her? He didn’t know. Was it her, really her, that he was wary of? Or was it the thought of still loving her; the thought of wanting her back, even if what she’s done screams otherwise?

She sucked in a breath through her choked cries and wiped at her eyes, black make up smearing across her temples and down her reddened cheeks. She couldn’t help how she felt. She couldn’t change the everlasting feeling she had when it came to Rufioh and wanting him to come back. But she couldn’t speak either, not a word. Rufioh looked so confused, raising a pierced brow at the Megido, keeping his hands up so she’d stay at arms length. She coughed and rose a fist to her mouth to block whatever came out, whether it be the hoarse noise or saliva. It made her raw throat ache, and her heart longed to be in the Nitram’s arms once more. With tears in her eyes, she lifted her head and gazed up at him, seeing as he’s a good few inches taller, and moved her lips to mimic the words she wanted to get out. Rufioh looked confused, lowering his guard a bit to step forward. Damara nearly stumbled back immediately without thinking, fingers trembling violently. In rage? Maybe. Fear? Possibly. Withdrawal? Definitely. But withdrawal from what?

He cautiously took another step toward her, the sound of his shoe sliding across the hardwood floor in the background of her pained whines and whimpers. She blinked a few times to rid herself of the salty water that continued to flow like a fountain in the city park, eyes beginning to burn. She closed them, tight, balling her hands up into child-like fists. With her vision blinded, Rufioh grabbed her forearm and tugged her into an embrace, holding her close to his chest as she sobbed.

She shrieked, startled, and began pounding her fists against his chest, trying to break free even though this is what she’s wanted all along. “LET GO! LET GO!” She screamed, hitting him as hard as she physically could, nails digging into her palms. It didn’t work, seeing as he didn’t release his grip. The older male’s right hand remained on her upper back and left on her lower, pads of his fingers gliding over her soft, lightly tanned skin.

Her beatings ceased, turning her into a quivering pile of tears and heartache. She slipped from his grip and fell to her bruised knees, wobbling hands covering her pretty, red-lipped face. The Nitram knelt down in front of her, pulling down the sleeves of his sweater to wipe off what little of her face he could see. Damara hiccuped, letting her hands fall to her sides, swaying slightly. Rufioh shuffled closer and wrapped his arms around her again, this time without being rejected as the Megido curled into him immediately, her own arms sliding around his abdomen quickly. She clutched handfuls of his sweater until her knuckles turned white, burying her face in the crook of his tanned neck, releasing another pained scream. Though this time, not of fear. Not of pain or anger, or even depression. It was to rid herself of the emptiness in her soul; to finally be done with the concave hole Rufioh left her with in the beginning.

He cooed softly in her ear to soothe her, humming and whispering sweet nothings against the top of her onyx colored hair as they rocked from side to side. She continued to sputter out whatever she could in a mix of English and Japanese to explain herself, breathing short and heavy. Rufioh only shook his head and planted a gentle kiss on the female’s forehead, mumbling, “It’s okay, doll… Just calm down…” She could only nod in response, sucking in another wheezed breath to slow her pounding heart, though it didn’t do her much good. He’s always been able to make her heart race. All it took was the thought of him and she felt like she was going to have a heart attack.

Eventually, she calmed enough to speak properly and removed herself from the taller man’s grasp, just enough to look up at him and really examine his face. Rufioh looked concerned, but sweet, wearing a warming smile that only people he truly cared about saw. Damara couldn’t help but chuckle at it, laugh broken and rough as a result of her previous screaming and crying. It made the Nitram’s smile spread into a grin, eyes going half lidded and tired looking. The small woman let go of the fabric of his sweater, using her now empty hands to cup his cheeks, thin thumbs running under his eyes and along his cheekbones.

Rufioh lifted one of his own hands and rested it atop hers, slowly pulling it away as he held it in his own, digits entwining with the Megido’s. She forced herself to exhale slowly, to keep calm and squeeze his hand in reply. He shifted from his knees to his rear, and gestured to the spot next to himself on the hardwood floor. Damara happy obliged, not releasing her hold on his hand. Rufioh didn’t seem to mind.

The next few hours were spent talking and laughing about absolutely nothing, and yet everything. Countless minutes babbling on about the future and the past, regrets and mistakes, love and loss, hardships and friends gained. Damara finally escaped her father’s grasp at home and went to live with her mom for a bit before officially moving out. Rufioh opened his own comic book store with the help of his dad’s money, and is slowly paying him back. Yet they both talk about “what would’ve happened” the most. What would’ve happened if they stayed together instead? If Rufioh left Horuss for Damara when she found out? If Rufioh never cheated in the first place? What would’ve happened had he never met her, or had Damara never said yes to him?

The Nitram ended up falling asleep on the floor, sweater removed due to Damara being a bit chilly in the empty-ish apartment that was Rufioh’s. She lay on his chest, head nestled into the crook of his neck, the tan skin stained with maroon kisses. She hummed a soft tune for a while, thoughts still buzzing with the sound of the 23 year old Honduran snoring in the background. Her eyes began to drift closed, body fighting to stay awake even though it was failing miserably. At the last minute, she mumbled, hoping it didn’t sound slurred.

“Miss you.”

“I miss you too, Damz…” He mumbled back subconsciously.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah the HTML thing today isn't working out as planned so. Again, from my writing blog. http://soph1st1cated.tumblr.com


End file.
